Dream Eater (move)
---- Dream Eater (Japanese: ゆめくい Dream Eat) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM42 in Generation I and II. It lost its status in Generation III before regaining its status as a TM, albeit as TM85, in Generation IV onwards. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is TM59 instead. Effect Generations I to IV Dream Eater only works if the target is . Dream Eater inflicts damage, and up to 50% of the damage dealt to the target is restored to the user as . If this attack deals 1 HP of damage, 1 HP will be restored to the user. If Dream Eater breaks a , no HP will be restored to the user. If HP is restored to the user when its current HP is greater than its maximum HP, its current HP will be set equal to its maximum HP. Dream Eater will always fail if the target is not asleep and, except for Generation I core series games, if the target has a substitute. If the user is holding a Big Root, the HP restored is increased by 30% (making the restored HP 65% of the damage dealt). Big Root does not increase the damage dealt. Dream Eater can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. Generation V Dream Eater can now hit a substitute and will properly heal the user when damaging a substitute, even if it was broken. When used on a Pokémon with the Ability, the user will lose the amount of HP it would have gained instead. Generation VI onwards Dream Eater cannot be used if the user is under the effects of . Dream Eater can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if a sleep-inducing status move (except and ) was used in the prior turn. Dream Eater affects targets with the Ability, which act as though they are asleep without the status condition. Description |Works only on sleeping Pokémon. This technique steals the target's HP and adds it to the user's HP.}} |Works only on sleeping Pokémon. Steals the target's HP and adds 50 of it to the user's HP.}} |Steals HP from a sleeping victim.}} |Takes one half the damage inflicted on a sleeping foe.}} |Absorbs half the damage it inflicted on a sleeping foe to restore HP.}} |Takes half the damage dealt to a sleeping target.}} |An attack that works only on a sleeping foe. It absorbs half the damage caused to heal the user's HP.}} |The user eats the dreams of a sleeping target. It absorbs half the damage caused to heal the user's HP.}} |The user eats the dreams of a sleeping target. It absorbs half the damage caused to heal its own HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 28 |33|33|33|33}} 31 |39|39|39|39 45 }} 31 |39|39|39|39 45 }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 39 |39|STAB='}} 47 |47|STAB='}} 53 |53|STAB='}} By By TM }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV In other games Dream Eater inflicts damage on a sleeping target and restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted. In Gates to Infinity and , ½ of the damage dealt will be restored to the user. In Gates to Infinity, the HP restored will be based off the HP lost by the target, while in Super Mystery Dungeon, the HP restored is based off the overall damage dealt. For example, Dream Eater dealing 120 damage to a target with 50 HP will restore 25 HP in Gates to Infinity, but 60 HP in Super Mystery Dungeon. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=48 |acc=100% |eff=50% of the damage dealt is restored to the user as HP. Only works if the target is asleep. |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target and restores the user's HP. Effective only against sleeping foes.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, then restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted. It is effective only on sleeping enemies.}} | }} |The user eats the dreams of a sleeping target. It absorbs half the damage caused to heal the user's HP.}} |It damages a sleeping enemy. It also restores your HP. The greater the damage it causes, the more HP it restores.}} |} |} In the anime |Snorlax (Pokémon)|Snorlax}}'s energy|image2=Agatha Gengar Dream Eater.png|image2p=Gengar|image3=Harrison Hypno Dream Eater.png|image3p=Hypno|image4=Tobias Darkrai Dream Eater.png|image4p=Darkrai}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Before Generation V, Dream Eater was the only unaffected by the effects of . ** Dream Eater is the only HP-draining move of . * Dream Eater has the highest base power of all HP-draining moves. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=食夢 |zh_cmn=食夢 / 食梦 噬梦 |da=Drømmespiser |nl=Droometer |fi=Unensyöjä |fr=Dévorêve |de=Traumfresser |el=Ονειροφάγος |id=Memakan Mimpi |it=Mangiasogni |ko=꿈먹기 |pl=Połykacz Snów Zjadacz Snów Połykanie Snów |pt_br=Devorador de Sonhos (anime, TCG, manga) Comedor de Sonhos (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Comedor de Sonhos (anime) Devorador de Sonhos (TCG) |sr=Hranjenje Snovima |es_eu=Come Sueños |es_la=Come Sueños Roba Sueños (AG132) |sv=Drömätarattack Drömslukaren Drömätning |vi=Ăn Giấc Mơ }} Category:HP-draining moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Traumfresser es:Come sueños fr:Dévorêve it:Mangiasogni ja:ゆめくい zh:食梦（招式）